Risa
Risa is the Queen of Raphael's Brave Saints and a supporting character of the DxD Story: Til Midnight. She was introduced in the first arc as the operative Heaven sent to monitor the abduction of children in the human world. Risa reports directly to the Archangels and no one else. Dulio states her to be stronger than he is. As of the second season, Risa is now a major character who will be appearing to Eden Squad's aid more often acting as a pseudo-member. History Appearance Risa is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her late teens. She has brown hair and scarlet-pink eyes. On her head are two fluffy dog-like ears and behind her is a bushy tail signifying her tanuki heritage. Risa can manifest ten massive wings behind her back that are white with a reddish tint. She wears a white mini dress with a red vest over. Risa also wears long laced boots. Her casual wear is a white hoodie, a redshirt, and a red skirt with long boots. In her Bijuu Form, she takes the form of a massive sand brown tanuki with black sclera and yellow eyes. She has sealing marks all over her body. Personality Risa serves as the near complete opposite of her king, Raphael. Whereas Raphael is strict and serious, Risa is more light-hearted and laid back. Due to this, she is often exasperated at the actions of her king such as his inability to understand most forms of humor. Unlike the other reincarnated angels, Risa was once a youkai rather than an exorcist. This causes her to not have a religious devotion or loyalty to Heaven but rather loyalty to the angel that took her in. Because of this, the Archangels feel more comfortable around her than their own Brave Saints as she is more than willing to treat them as another person rather than treating them like they did their Father. Some of Raphael's traits have rubbed off on her more than she cares to admit. Risa, like her king, focuses on efficiency in both her training and on the economy agreeing with her king whenever the other Archangels in Heaven propose over the top renovations such as when Uriel proposed to create more stars in the Third Heaven. Due to her age and constant stay in Heaven, Risa can be naive to the current social norms of society. As such, she does not understand a lot of forms of humor that people use in today's society however, she is an avid memer going so far as to proclaim herself as a meme god. On her Reddit Account, Risa has 11,500 Karma due to posting memes on r/Memes and r/dankmemes. Due to the fact that she is also unable to understand today's slang, Risa is often subjected to situations where she is left confused. As an Angel and a master swordswoman, Risa displays a healthy amount of pride in her skills often going so far as to forgo the use of her powers to quickly end a fight opting instead to use her blade to cut her opponents down. This trait has often contributed to her experiencing losing in previous fights such as when Yasaka had challenged her to a friendly spar which she lost due to her not using her Tanuki powers at the time. On the other hand, Risa does have a dark side. She is fiercely loyal as stated before and very protective of her king, Raphael. She tolerates very little disrespect towards him often displaying anger or in diplomatic situations, she is surrounded by a deathly killing aura that makes the others in the room sweat. Powers/Abilities Risa is ranked as an SSS-Rank Ultimate Class Angel. She is feared throughout the Supernatural World as the greatest assassin of Heaven and the Scourge of God. Even Dulio, the strongest exorcist, would not even dare to challenge her in combat. *'Immense Strength': Despite only having ten wings, Risa wields strength greater than most of the Cadre of the Grigori and can easily fight on par with a Satan Class Devil. *'Immense Speed': Risa is extremely fast. When fighting the demons in Sioux Falls, Risa was described as only a streak of light that flew across the night sky. At her full speed, Risa was able to reach Kuoh Japan in less than a minute. *'Immense Durability': Risa was able to withstand blows from the two demons at the Battle of Sioux Falls. *'Telekinesis': Like other Angels, Risa can impart kinetic energy onto matter allowing her to move them remotely. *'Highly Advanced Photokinesis': Risa can create weapons made of pure light and even coat her sword, Tatsumasa, in light to increase its cutting power. *'Yojutsu:' Due to her Tanuki Heritage, Risa can manipulate and control chakra allowing her to use chakra based techniques. Her elemental affinity with her chakra is wind and earth which combine together to form magnetism. She is also aligned with Yin. **'Genjutsu': Risa is an expert illusionist being able to cast realistic illusions on her opponents. Her ultimate technique is derived from the name of the Shinto Moon God and allows her to cast an illusion in which seconds feel like days. **'Magnetokinesis': Risa's combined affinities allow her to control the force of magnetism. Her ability with this is not shown extensively as she only seems to use it to control her sword. **'Fuinjutsu Master': In addition to being an expert swordswoman, Risa is one of the foremost experts in Fuinjutsu, the Japanese Sealing Arts. ***'Charm Gear': Using her mastery of Fuinjutsu, Risa uses talismans equipped with seals that store spells capable of boosting her magical and physical capabilities as well as offensive and defensive spells. *'Yin Magic Mastery': Risa is a highly-skilled user of magic spells involving Yin. She uses this to manipulate shadows, a power all but one angel is incapable of using. *'Flight': Risa is able to fly. *'Teleportation': Risa can teleport. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Risa is an expert at hand to hand. She was easily able to catch one of the demons off guard and inflict damage upon him. Irina also mentions that Risa is her teacher in close combat. *'Master Swordswoman': Risa is an extremely skilled swordswoman. She can cut light spears thrown faster than most beings could track in half. Bijuu Form *'Immense Strength': In this form, Risa wields power comparable to that of the Dragon Kings which are DDD-Rank Deity Class Dragons. She is capable of leveling entire islands with a single swing of her tail and is rumored to equal Yasaka in raw strength. *'Immense Chakra': As a Bijuu, Risa is a youkai among youkai and wields chakra reserves that are comparable to that of the Gods. She is Yasaka's only rival in terms of power in this regard. She can form a massive ball of chakra that can destroy a large portion of the moon. *'Touki': Due to her immense lifeforce, Risa can use touki effectively allowing her to enhance her physical capabilities. Equipment Tatsumasa Tatsumasa is the sword of Risa. It was forged for her when she began her journey as a swordswoman hundreds of years ago. After becoming Raphael's queen, Risa had Tatsumasa reforged in Heaven using an Enochian Forge in which she gave a piece of her own soul to fuel the flames. Like all Enochian Weapons, Tatsumasa has the ability to inflict harm on the soul and if the victim is hit in a fatal area, the soul is severed from the body. Tatsumasa also has the ability to tear holes in spacetime. Trivia *Risa's appearance is based on Raphtalia from Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. *Tatsumasa is based on Tatsumasa from Magic: The Gathering and Yamato from Devil May Cry. *Her weapon is one of the two known Enochian Weapons in existence other than the Colt. *Risa was born on October 25. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Angels Category:CrimsonSOng